One Dance To Salvage The Night
by justareader13
Summary: Bonnie Bennett's prom night wasn't exactly a success but one dance makes her feel all the more better. Bamon.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.**

**AN: This is just a little something that's been bouncing around my head so I thought I'd write it out. Set during the prom episode.**

**This fic was half based off this wonderful GIFset on tumblr at this address: post / 50779828759 / prom – au – bonnie – asks – damon – for – a – dance – this – is (obviously remove the spaces). Credit for the gifset goes to xthesebonesx (who is such a kickass author and blogger).**

**SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB **

Bonnie sat on a bench in the sidewalk in the dead of night with no one around her and only the moonlight and street lamps to penetrate the darkness. She was afraid to go home because she feared Silas would be there or her powers would be so out of control that she'd hurt her father, maybe even kill him, and she'd never forgive herself for that. Part of her regretted hurting Elena that way because she didn't intend for her counterattack to be of that magnitude but another part of her didn't regret it because Elena deserved it. When those thoughts invading her mind she wasn't sure if it was the power/Silas talking or really just her inner voice but Bonnie didn't want to let Elena go, her love for the doe eyed girl would be her downfall but she just couldn't let go.

Bonnie felt tears welling up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, not wanting to appear weak even in private. She just wanted one night, one normal night to be a teenage before all hell broke loose literally and Elena and Silas couldn't even spare her that. She felt she earned it, she didn't even get to dance all that much save the dance with Silas and she didn't want to think of that, how she broke down thinking he was Jeremy, thinking that she hadn't lost another one of the people who was previously a fixture in her life. She honestly feared for Matt. If he died Bonnie didn't think she'd survive it. She sighed as she felt stubborn tears welling up again and falling over her eyelids before tracing a path down her caramel cheek and then disappearing in her black, mermaid dress.

Bonnie looked up as a car stopped across the street from her, a car she recognized but she made no move to acknowledge him or wipe her cheeks, she didn't think he'd talk to her anyway. She was wrong. She looked slightly startled as he sat on the bench next to her, pulled a flask from his tux jacket pocket and took a sip before speaking to her.

"Fancy seeing you here, Judgy." Damon said in way of greeting.

"I would say the same to you but I guess wandering around past midnight just goes with the whole creature of the night thing." She said replied. She was much too tired and too hurt for their banter really but it was instinctual at this point.

"So prom queen? Congrats, I guess." Damon said casually. Bonnie sighed, fingering the party crown on her head.

"It was probably Caroline's doing, trying to make me feel better after the island." Bonnie replied distractedly.

"You… okay?" Damon asked hesitantly.

"Why?" Bonnie asked back.

"You know, because Elena tried to kill you twice tonight." Damon said taking a swig of his bourbon and leaving the unspoken 'duh' hanging in the air.

"You know what? No, I'm not fine. Between the shell of my best friend attempting to kill me, Silas trying to crawl his way into my head again by appearing to me as Jeremy and my magic being on the fritz, I'm not okay." Bonnie replied, the words spilling from her mouth with pain and hurt tingeing them.

Damon looked at her surprised that she actually opened up to him, he didn't think she would. He had been driving all over town looking for her as Stefan was back at the Boarding House making sure Elena didn't escape and stayed in a vervain coma for the night. He was just about to give up when he happened upon her on the bench staring into space with tears slipping down his face. It shocked him at first: the ever strong and mighty Bonnie Bennett reduced to tears, looking weak and in pain. Looking like what she essentially was: a teenager thrust into the midst of a war she wasn't ready for but had to endure anyway. He looked up at her as she continued to lament, he didn't even think she cared it was him just that it was someone there with her.

"I just wanted one night. One night where I could be with my friends and be okay. Where we weren't witches or vampires or humans we were just… there. We could just be there and enjoy that tiny reprieve but Elena couldn't even give me that. She couldn't even…" Bonnie sighed as she wiped the tears spilling over from her face.

"I shouldn't talk about her that way. She's-she's hurting." Bonnie said the words but they left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"We're all hurting in some way Bonnie. We've all lost important people: Matt lost his sister, you lost your grandmother, Caroline lost her father, Stefan lost his best friend and I lost mine too. You all… _we_ all lost Jeremy just like we lost Alaric and Jenna but we have to endure it because there's nothing we can do. They're already dead. I don't know why Elena did what she did to you tonight. She should be holding on to you and Caroline with all her strength not pushing you away. I'm sorry she ruined your night." Bonnie stared at Damon with tears shining in her eyes. She was surprised that Damon, Damon Salvatore of all people, was consoling her in a roundabout way.

"I thought you would like Elena with no emotions." Bonnie commented.

"Eh... she's like Katherine except bitchier and not in a likable way. I surprisingly like her better when she's got a stick stuck up her ass." Bonnie couldn't stop the little giggle that escaped her then. Damon smiled a little at that victory before the smile faded as he remembered a particular conversation he overheard.

"I heard what Elena said." Bonnie looked a little confused at that. Elena hadn't said much to her ever since her emotions were turned off her but when she did say something to Bonnie it was usually hurtful so the young witch blocked it out.

"About Jeremy's death being your fault." Damon clarified when he noticed her expression. Realization flashed in Bonnie's eyes and she looked down as she recanted that particular conversation.

"She's wrong, witchy. You know that, right?" Bonnie looked back up at Damon with clear uncertainty at that notion.

"Look Bonnie, you should have been having fun tonight." Damon said earnestly.

"You deserve it. I know you may not believe that right now but—", Bonnie doesn't know what possessed her to say the next words that left her mouth but she just wanted one dance. One dance to salvage this horrible night and she just felt like it had to be Damon, never mind he was the only one here with her.

"Dance with me?" She said just above a whisper with a slight smile on her face as her tears glistened in the moonlight and lamp's glow. Damon looked mildly surprised before he nodded at her.

"Yeah, I could probably do that." Bonnie smiled wider as some tears fell from her eyes. Damon pulled out his phone and went to his playlist and picked 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons before he stood up and held his hand out to Bonnie. She placed her much smaller one within his and stood up positioning herself within his embrace to sway to music.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"Anytime." He whispered back.

Bonnie laid her head on his chest and enjoyed this moment of peace. It was rare and unexpected and she would hold onto it with all her might because she knew a storm was coming and she feared she wouldn't survive it.

**SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB SCDB**

**And now I've made myself cry. Anyway I still have hope for Bamon and I just wanted to give a little something because it was a travesty that they didn't dance together at the prom and poor Bonnie dealt with such shade that night, her special night.**

**Reviews are welcomed and in fact encouraged and check out xthesebonesx on tumblr and she's seriously awesome and speaks alot of truth in terms of all the characters.**


End file.
